The Dragon's Legacy: Return of the King
by BlackJackDragon
Summary: A great shadow is cast over Skyrim, Elewen of the Aldmeri Dominion tightens her grip over the province and no one not even the ruling powers of the Empire and Stormcloaks can stop her. There only hope, is the Return of the King
1. Prologue

**Prelude...**

Slowly the hero rose to his feet after being beaten down by the force of the dragons wings crashing together to keep it airborne. His breath shallow, his focus sharp, and blood ran down his face like a river that couldn't be stopped. Behind him where the hero's of old, the ghosts of sovngarde, who seeked revenge for there fallen comrades lost to the ancient wyrm. The hero did not turn around to give them hope or to raise there spirits he was focused on the task at hand wanting to slay this beast with the sweat of his brow and the power of his sword. The black dragon hovered and sneered over the hero and said in a gruff manner, "**Do you honestly think you can defeat me, dovahkiin? The souls of your friends lay with me, your power is failing, and all the soldiers in all the armies of the world couldn't stop me. So how can you ever hope of defeating me when so many others could not?**" a low rumble followed this inquiry almost as if the dragon was laughing at the hero.

The hero through the slits of his helmet spoke only these words, **"It's not what I can't do dragon... It's what i'm going to do that will stop you!**" with that the hero threw away his shield and held his one handed sword with both hands jumping high into the air and as the ddragon roared in defiance a loud noise woke the hero back into the reality that he was forced to live in.

Raddin awoke with a headache and a bad attitude scratching his head softly he looked to the wooden door that lead into his- or more the servents- room of the large house. there he saw the son of the owner, Verin, who's long nose coupled with golden skin, green eyes, and whiskers that barely had begun to show itself gave most people the impression that this person... was an asshole. Verin quickly walked himself over to Raddin and smugly said, "Slave do you know what time it is?"

"**No sir... I was just waking up is there something wrong?**"

"**You can say that, it's a quarter after sunrise and i still don't have my breakfast! Go make it now before I tell father to beat you senseless and remember to cut the crust off of the toast, peasant**" with that Verin left slamming the door as loudly as possible to more then likely wake everyone in the house up to blame Raddin. With a yawn Raddin went over to the clothing chest to find him some suitable rags for his day to day tasks. Letting his shirt and leggings drape over him he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and started to prepare the food for the family he served.

Raddin remembered the tale of how his ancestor on his way to challenge the best fighters in the land came across a Altmer wanting to duel. The wager was the others service till the losing lineage could defeat the victorious lineage. It was an out dated custom to uphold by but, if there was one thing about his family they where proud even in defeat. from then on Raddin's bloodline had served the family known as the skymist's, A noble family who rose to power through politics and there superior smithing skills that they offered to the Aldmeri Dominion conquest to take alinor from the previous government. Raddins amber eyes focused his attention to the breakfast for fear of getting it wrong. Once he was finished he took the plates out into the dining room laying the dishes out on the table and waited for the family to take there places at the table.

It wasn't long before the master of the house and head of the family, Varex, came down and took his place at the head of the table not bothering to wait on his family as he dug into the food with sophistication that Raddin couldn't help but notice how over the top it was just for eating food. Soon the rest of the family came down, the mother, Varin, and his older sister, Ariana. With each member taking there seat at the table they began to chat in elvish about politics, current events, the trade routes between the Dominion and The Empire, followed by the weather and what they where planning for today. They didn't pay much heed to raddin thinking a mere nord couldn't understand the sophistication of the elvish languages. In some parts it was true Raddin wouldn't normally know of the language had he not been as clever or as attentive he was at key words and details of what they said to make the proper connections. When most of the family was done and excused from the table Raddin picked up the dishes and returned to the kitchen to wash and dry them. After which he would attend his chores that the master often demanded he do during the day. Smithing and repair.

It wasn't a bad job at all when he thought about it, you had to heat the metal just right for the ability to mold it into what ever thing he had to make. If he had to say what he loved to do it would probably be smithing. The only thing he could think of that would out shine his love for smithing would be his love of learning. Sense he was a little child and had found a book he had read through it so many times he almost got caught with it on more then one occasion. He knew the penalty for learning as a slave was punishable by stoning or death if the master decided it was necessary. His thoughts on these matters ceased as he approached the forge to begin the days work. His life that he for saw was laid out before him working for this family have them choose a slave bride from another family have children and die... this was until chance came that someone would enter his life and change his fate and destiny for good or ill though would determine how fates hand would deal him.

[disclaimer- i do not own anything from bethesda or its accosiated companies. This is just a story of a slave on his journey to become a king. Please if there is anything you think might add onto the story give a shout out critics are allowed to voice there opinion if it is beneficial. Hope to see you guys in this thrilling tale to come!]


	2. Resolve

Resolve

Y:200 4E M:First seed D:Sundas, 3rd T: 7:14 am

It started off as any othr day for Raddin, He woke up early this time to prepare breakfest for his masters so aas not to get yelled at. Then he waited for them to come down. After Breakfest Raddin did his chores around the house after which he went straight for the forge that was a little ways towards the woods so as not to disturb anyone in the household. His feet hammered at the ground as he ran to his next chore enjoying the cool spring morning letting it cool his skin as he moved forward with great speed. It took him some time but finally the forge was in sight his heart was pumping quickly to aid him in his pursuit. However just as he was within range of heading on into the forge Raddin swore he heard a scream coming from deeper into the forest. Everything in his mind screamed to just head on into the enclosed forge but it was as if his heart was telling him it would be wrong to just ignore that cry. His eyes closed for a moment before he turned away from the forge and headed on deeper into the forest.

Like before the cool air helped Raddin run after letting the heat he produced be quenched by it's air allowing for a almost endless run. His feet fell tired, his heart and lungs about to explode, and all hope of reaching where the scream came from was lost he heard it once more this time coming towards him. Standing tall gathering his breath Raddin looked around seeing where the person was coming from. It wasn't long before he found them running into him like a hammer on an anvil. As they both feel down to the earth entangled into each other Raddin groaned trying to sit up and trying to say, "Hey! what in oblivion is... your.." As Raddin's hazel eyes opened more he saw what he could only guess was the most beautiful women in Alinor perhaps the most beautiful in all tamriel! Her silky raven hair, skin as smooth as olives, and eyes as pure as gold her beauty seemed to stop raddin in his tracks when he tried to speak the words where lost as if the woman herself had placed him under some spell. The shoick soon wore off from the mysterious girl as she looked behind her and tried to hide behind Raddin asking quickly,

"I'm sorry but please help me! There are some men after me! Please you must help-" She was cut off by three men emerging from the brush. Two of them where Altmer. tall and imposing in what looked like the moonstone armor while the third seemed like a Bosmer in dark robes trimmed in gold. Raddin heard of these kind of people, stories of disappearance's and missing families always arose now and then but when it came down to who did it no one spoke of them for they knew to do so would lead them into the same boat. The Thalmor.

The smaller elf looked between Raddin and the woman behind him and said, "Slave, out of our way that woman is under arrest for treason agaisn't the thalmor if you don't want us to tell your master i'd suggest running away" The elf's voice was smooth but filled with venom and contempt. Raddin looked between the Thalmor and the woman his mind wage war agaisnt his heart from doing what was easy and what was right. Standing up to face them Raddin looked into there eyes and said

"If you want her your going to have to kill me first, cause i'm not going to let her get tortured and sold like my family was..." Raddin's tone was different it had more confidense more strength then any other time in his whole life. The elves in front of him merely laughed and unsheathed there elven bladess pointing them at the pair. through Raddin's body a shiver of fear and what he could only think of as excitement over took him. The elves started the attack the one on the left swung his blade to try and cut raddin in half which he dodge to the right but soon pain swam through him as the other elf's blade cut into raddin's shoulder. Cursing under his breath he saw the first elf come at him from behind with amazing speed. Looking at the blade in his shouder Raddin had formed a sort of plan. Quickly Raddin pushed the blade upward out of both his shoulder and the second elf's hand letting it spin in the air for a few seconds. As the first elf closed in Raddin moved himself out of the way letting the two elves crash into one another the first stabbing through the armor of the second and with the fall pinning the soon to be corpse into the moist ground below them. The elven sword finally descended and peirced the ground where it's owner once stood waiting to be weilded again.

The first elf looked back behind to where Raddin stood and attempted to pull his now stuck sword from the ground and his compatriot. Raddin himself rushed over to the bladde a few feet from him and pulled it out his shoulder sending waves of pain and blood over his body. Heading over to the stuck elf Raddin let out a battle cry and sliced between the helmet and back plate of the elf's armor decapitating it and let it's head roll away from the body. Raddin panted softly as he looked over to the small bosmer who had managed to grab the woman and held a dagger to her throat. Raddin paused still holding the blade but now ha a mre concerned look. The Bossmer in black sneered as he said, "Put down that weapon slave, and I promise you'll have a quick death. or would you prefer I kill her instead and have you locked away for the rest of your days?"

"It doesn't matter 'elf' you would just kill us both anyway and claim that two humans killed your guard and you somehow escaped unharmed taking all the glory from the killing" Raddin's reply was met by the elf's cruel laughter

"So your a smart slave eh? we'll have to fix that with a knife in your head!" As the elf's dagger moved from the woman's throught to a throwing position Raddin had started to charge towards them yelling as he approached to try and save the mysterious girl. The elf succeeded in harming Raddin further by throwing the dagger to his knee's stickingg itself into raddin's upper leg but, the elf had struck to late as Raddin was upon the elf stabbing him through his robes the tip of the blade jutting out of the elf's back. The elf's expression was one of surprize and then of comedic dismay as he said, "I hope you burn in oblivion, slave"

"My name is Raddin elf... And I hope you never see paradise as you die by my hand" With that Raddin pulled the blade out of the bosmer as he fell to the ground. Raddin's vision began to blur and he soon fell down alongside the dead elves around him letting darkness take him.

Raddin soon awoke to the sound of his name being called but not by his master or his family. A woman draped over him pushing at his chest to try and revive him her face focused on her task as she quietly called his name. Raddin coughed at her lqast attempt sitting up slowly but was halted by the woman as she said, "shoo it's ok now. you can relax just lay down ok? My name is Alexia I owe my life to you. Do you need any help?" Raddin's gaze set itself on Alexia. He honestly couldn't think of anything right then and theere other then one thing

"Alexia... I need you to drag me back to the family i serve... there north of here. Carry me for a bit and we'll say a brigand tried to attack you..." With that Raddin faded from conciousness again the only thing he heard was his name being called out again before his dreams took him.

T: 8:11 pm

Raddin's eyes slowly started to open looking around a room, he soon recognized that it was his room at the estate. Moving his head around slowly he saw that The master's wife and daughter where attending to him with grim looks. When they saw Raddin awaken the mother sighed softly as if relieved as she said, "thank the gods... I thought we lost you little one" raddin's eyes furrowed in confusion but didn't ddare question it. The mother stood up and spoke elvish to the daughter telling her she was going to gt the master. Raddin steeled himself hoping he wouldn't be punished to severely for his disobitient actions. It took several minutes before the door opened up once again revealing not only the master, but Alexia the woman he said from the thalmor.

Raddin's Master looked at him for a few moments his greying eyes locked onto Raddin after whixh he starterd to speak, "Raddin... this younr woman said you saved her from a pack of nasty bandits and that you fought them off with the injuries you have now. Is this true?"

"She might be exatrating, sir. there where only three of them... but yes it is true, sir" Raddin's answer had to be quick and to the point as he was taught most of his life. The old man stared at him for a while before sighing.

Standing up he spoke clearly and with pride in his voice said, "raddin... you have been faithful all these years to my family and have shown your own courage. From these details I have decided to give you a chance of giving back your freedom." Raddin's eyes looked up at the old man wondering if he heard him right, could he really earn his freedom back?

disclaimer: as always i do not own anything of bethesda or its associated companies. This story is just a product of my devious little mind to bring to you the audience. I hope you enjoy it so farand continue reading from the advenure's to come!


End file.
